The Stubborn One
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Isis House is 31 years old and she is new to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She is the brand new Cardiology head and she soon realizes that her cousin Gregory is working there as well. How can Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital handle two Houses? Wilson/Oc Rated high for a reason. Rating will be posted in each chapter when they are started except chapter 1.
1. New Head of Cardiology

The Stubborn One

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Isis House is 31 years old and she is new to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She is the brand new Cardiology head and she soon realizes that her cousin Gregory is working there as well. How can Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital handle two Houses? Wilson/Oc

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D. If I did there would be a season nine! I only own Isis House and her parents.

Authoress Note: This is a lot different than my other story My World. Instead of the OC being a sibling of House she is actually a cousin. Also there are probably going to be very long chapters through out this story. 6000+ words in some chapters. Anyways please enjoy.

Chapter 1

New Head of Cardiology

A new Thursday had begun and Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was busy as always. They were expecting a new head of Cardiology that Dr. Cuddy the Dean of Medicine had hired.

A few nurses halted when a new person entered the hospital.

A woman who looked like she was in her mid 20's had arrived at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She had medium blond hair that curled in beautiful wisps, bright baby blue eyes, tall, slender, and had curves. She wore a button up green blouse that was short sleeved, a black skirt, a knee brace was on her left knee trying to hide the scar that she had on her knee, and a pair of high heeled dress shoes that were black in color. She had a purse and brief case with her. She also had her lab coat with her as well that had her id badge on it.

She walked proudly through the halls not saying a single word to anyone as she walked. She walked towards the Dean of Medicine's office and knocked on the door. She opened it slowly. "Dr. Cuddy?" She said softly. She had a soft Texan twang that she had picked up while she was working in Texas for years.

"Oh yes, come in Doctor." Dr. Cuddy with a smile.

The woman walked into the office.

"Welcome to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital Dr. House..."

The woman laughed lightly. "Please call me by my first name Isis." She said with a smile. "Dr. House makes me sound like my cousin Gregory."

"Gregory House?" Cuddy asked, looking at the younger woman.

"Yes, that would be him."

"Oh god..."

"Don't tell me my pain in the ass cousin works here." She groaned racking her fingers through her blond hair.

"He's head of the Diagnostics." Cuddy said softly. "You won't have to really work with him. You're the new Head of Cardiology. You won't see him unless you need a consult."

The door opened and tapping of a cane was heard.

"House I'm busy." Cuddy said, glaring at House.

"I thought I saw a great pair of legs come in here."

Isis rolled her eyes. "Still an ass as always Greg." She said, as she turned in her chair to look at her older cousin.

House's eyes went wide. "Oh snap not you."

Isis smirked and tossed her hair lightly over her shoulder.

"Isis is the new Head of Cardiology." Cuddy said with a small smile.

"Cuddy you have to be joking. Hiring my cousin to work here?" House was not very happy to see his 31 year old cousin who had pretty much disappeared for a long while.

"House she is the best in Cardiology." Cuddy said, looking at House dead in the eye. "Besides we needed one that wasn't going to flake out on us like the last one did. You scared them away remember."

House laughed lightly.

"Don't worry about me getting scared off. He doesn't scare me." Isis said as she stood up revealing her leg brace.

"Isis I will call the person that will be showing you around the hospital today."

Isis looked over at Cuddy. "Thank you Dr. Cuddy. I don't think that it would be a good idea to have Gregory here show me around." She said as she eyed him again. He hadn't changed much since the last time that she saw him. They had gotten into an argument when she was 18 and she had run away and had damaged her kneecap and now she had to wear a brace. She knew that Greg hadn't forgiven himself.

"Got that damn right." House said as he hobbled out of the room. He couldn't look her dead in the eye without allowing his eyes to wander down to her left knee that had that horrible looking leg brace on it.

Isis shook her head and picked up her lab coat putting it on. It covered her knee brace for the most part.

"Dr. Wilson I need you to come down to my office. We got a new head of Cardiology and they need shown around the hospital. I am sure that she can help you out with a few of your patients while you show her around. Thank you Wilson." Cuddy said with a sigh of relief. Cuddy hung up her phone and looked at Isis. "Dr. Wilson will be here shortly and he will show you around the hospital."

"Is he the head of one of the departments here?" Isis asked, as she pulled her blond hair from out from under the collar of her lab coat.

"Yes, Oncology."

"Oh..." Isis said with a smile. "Well, I must thank you again for allowing me to have this opportunity to work here Dr. Cuddy."

Cuddy smiled. "Well, I am glad that I hired you. You have done really great work."

"I am a renowned heart surgeon." She said with a wink. "Besides I would be glad to work for such wonderful hospital."

The door opened again and Wilson walked into the room. "You wanted to see me Dr. Cuddy?"

"Ah yes, thank you for coming Dr. Wilson. This is Dr. Isis House. She's our new head of Cardiology." Said Cuddy with a smile.

Isis turned around and faced Wilson.

"Dr. House?" Wilson asked confused.

"If you're trying to figure out if I am related to the stubborn head of diagnostics. Sadly I am." She said as she tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

"I didn't know House had any other relatives."

Isis shook her head. "He didn't want anyone to know that he has relatives. That's just how he is Dr. Wilson."

"James." He said with a smile.

Isis smiled. "James well as long as you call me Isis." She said with a chuckle.

"Alright Isis."

"Wilson could you please show her her office first."

Wilson smiled. "Of course. Follow me."

Isis looked at Cuddy. "Thank you again Dr. Cuddy for hiring me."

Cuddy nodded her head.

Isis followed Wilson out of Lisa's office. She had a little bit of a limp because of the brace, but the heels were actually killing her a lot. She knew that she should've picked a different pair of shoes to wear to her first day of work, but sadly she was to make an impression not cause harm to her leg. She had a pair of ballet flats in her purse and was going to try and wait to put them on, but she was going to need to do it sooner than she thought she was going to.

"What made you decide to work here Isis?" James asked curious about why a member of House's family would work at the same hospital as him.

"Well, I wanted to return home. I've been gone from New Jersey for a long time." She said as she walked beside him trying not to glance at the handsome man beside her.

"How long have you been away from New Jersey?" Wilson asked, he had to admit he was curious about this woman; Isis House. Where exactly did she go and live?

She laughed lightly. "Well, I've been away since I was 18. I went right into medical school. I went to the University of Texas Medical School in Houston Texas." She said with a small smile. "I guess you couldn't really hear my southern twang that I've picked up since I've been down there."

Wilson chuckled lightly. "I guess I didn't pick up on that accent of yours."

"I tone it down from time to time." She said, allowing her twang to come through.

Wilson felt his heart skip a beat. He wasn't expecting her southern twang to be like that. He wasn't going to allow himself to fall for House's cousin. He knew nothing of her period. He looked out of the corner of his eyes getting a good look at Isis House. She had wavy blond hair that was lighter because she lived in Texas and in the sun all of the time, her skin was kissed by the sun, she had blue eyes like House did which actually surprised him. She was slender and had curves in the right places, tall around the height 5'11, her heels made her taller than him. She had a small nose and beautiful red lips. He didn't notice that she had a limp just yet.

"James can we stop for a moment?" She asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

He blinked a few times. "Of course."

"I have to switch out of these shoes before someone gets hurt." She joked, she was mainly talking about herself. She was going to end up killing herself in these heels that she was wearing on her feet. She put her briefcase down on the floor and opened her purse pulling out the ballet flats that she brought with her. She placed them onto the floor and changed her heels to the ballet flats. She put her high heels into her purse. "Sorry about that." She said softly as she picked up her brief case once again. "I didn't want to risk falling. It wouldn't have done me any good if I fell and got hurt." She said with a small smile.

"It's alright Isis." He said with a small smile. He had caught a glimpse of something shiny that was wrapped around her left knee. He didn't want to ask about the thing that confined her left knee, it was out of place for him to do so. He didn't want to upset her on her first day of work.

They had begun to walk again.

"I know you saw the brace James." She said softly looking at the older man next to her. "It's alright you can go ahead and ask about it. It's better to hear it from me than hearing it from Gregory." She said as she looked a head once again. She knew that if he asked Greg he wouldn't get an answer period from him. He would just get the run around with him. At least with her she could give him the truth and not some fabricated lie that Gregory would give him.

"Why would you say that it would be easier to hear it from you than House?" He asked confused.

"Gregory blames himself for this." She said as she bumped her left hand on her left leg. "He hasn't forgiven himself for what had happened even though I had forgiven him right after it happened."

"What exactly happened if House can't forgive himself for this?"

"Well... he blames himself for this torn ACL and I got it fixed and have to remain having this on for the rest of my life so I don't tear it again." She shook her head. "The story behind it is actually very stupid." The memory of that night that it happened wasn't a good one. It was 13 years ago and Gregory was 36 years old and she was 18. She remembered that day well he had come back and he had a limp. He had gone to her graduation and was proud of her, but she had asked him about his leg. That was when everything blew up. She let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her blond wavy hair. "Well, it isn't a very happy story behind this injury that is for sure." She said as she shook her head.

"Greg had come back from the hospital and everyone kind of hid it from me. I guess they didn't want me to worry while I was busting my butt off to graduate from high school at the top of my class which I did succeed at. He had just gotten back in time to see me graduate from high school. He was proud of me and told me that he knew that I was a smart ass." She laughed lightly and shook her head again. "He wasn't the warmest person I know, but when it came to me well... let's just say that even though he was harsh to other people, he wasn't harsh to me. He treated me like a little sister that he never had sometimes treated me like a daughter at times.

I had made the mistake after my graduation asking him why he had a limp. He snapped at me. He said many hurtful things. I ran away from him. He knew that he hurt me and I had hurt him in a way I didn't even know I could. I ended up running for I don't know how long..." She let out a sigh. "I ended up falling and torn my ACL. My Uncle... Greg's father found me and took me to the hospital. Even though I was his niece he treated me like his daughter and showed more love than he did with Greg. I guess he never really liked the fact that Uncle John had a soft spot for me." She bit her lip. "Greg blamed himself for what had happened to me. I told him that it wasn't his fault and things happened like this all of the time."

"House is always like that. He has a hard time forgiving himself." James said, as he walked with her.

They walked into the elevator and James hit the fourth floor button.

"I am going to show you your office first and then show you the rest of the hospital." James said with a smile.

She smiled. "That would be wonderful. I won't look so stupid carrying a brief case and a purse while everyone else is busy working." She said with a giggle.

James laughed lightly. "It's understandable. I will introduce you to the others that you will probably be working with every once and a while."

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and they walked down the hall.

Isis saw Gregory's office. "I am taking a guess that most of the heads offices are up here?" She asked as she looked at James out of the corner of her eyes.

"That would be correct."

She groaned. "I just hope Gregory doesn't bother me." She said as she walked with him.

"Well, he'll only bother you if he wants something." James stated.

"Let me guess my cousin bothers you quite a lot."

James nodded his head. "That would be correct."

"That sounds like Gregory." She said laughing lightly.

James opened the door to her new office. "This is your new office." He said with a small smile.

Isis put her suitcase on her desk and hidden her purse so no one could find it. She walked back over to him. "How long have you been working here?"

"I've been working here for a while."

"Oh so I take it it's been around maybe almost 10 years?" She asked looking at him out of the corner of her blue eyes.

James smiled. "That sounds about right."

She chuckled lightly. "Well lead the way James." She said with a smile.

The two of them walked out of her office and walked towards House's office.

"We're going to Gregory's office first?" She asked.

"Yes, there is a few people that you should meet there." He said offering her a small smile.

She didn't say a single word. She knew that if her cousin was there then there would be some problems that would arise, but she would deal with the problem when it arose.

The two of them walked into House's office.

Greg looked over and saw his cousin standing there. "Being a saint there Jimmy?" Greg said scoffing at seeing his cousin with his best friend.

Isis rolled her eyes. "Oh Greg grow up." She scolded him. She had been gone for 13 years and didn't need to deal with any of his bull shit.

Greg narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't tell me to grow up Isis."

Isis shook her head. "Don't use that tone with me Greg. I'm not a child I was 13 years ago." She looked at James. "Sorry James. This was a mistake. I am sure that I'll meet everyone soon enough. I'll go and help you with your case load." She said softly. She walked out of Greg's office. She couldn't stand looking at her cousin who was like a father to her like his father was to her as well. She needed him... no she wanted him to let what happened 13 years ago go. It wasn't going to make their relationship any easier.

"House couldn't you have been nice to Isis. She is one of your family members. She spoke highly of you earlier." James shook his head.

"She's been gone for 13 years. This is the first time that I've seen her after she graduated from High school. I don't know a damn thing about her anymore."

James shook his head and walked out of the room leaving House to his thoughts.

Isis placed her hand on the wall, her fingertips digging into the wall. Her knee was causing her problems. The weather was changing and she knew that. Winter was coming. Christmas was close. Thanksgiving was a week away and she was spending it alone which she didn't want to, but she didn't want to bother her mother. She hadn't talked to her mother since she left. Her mother hardly raised her when she was younger ever since her father died when she was 13 years of age.

James saw her standing there gripping the wall. "Are you alright?" He asked her softly, concern was etched across his face.

She looked at him and forced a smile onto her lips. "I'm fine." She lied. She hated lying, but it was better that way to lie than to have someone that she hardly met worry about her. "Well let's get to work." She said softly. She didn't want attention drawn to her than it already was. She knew that she was going to have everyone wondering who the hell she was and she didn't want to deal with that at the moment.

"Alright." He said with a small smile. He couldn't help, but want to figure her out. She was defiantly different than what he expected. In ways the younger House reminded him of the elder House. She tried not to be miserable when she was around others and the elder House was miserable and made others miserable so he could feel better. He opened the door and allowed her to go into his office first.

She walked into the room. "Well it is nice to know that chivalry isn't dead." She said with a small smile.

James smiled. "Well, I was raised to be nice to a lady." He said with a wink.

Isis laughed lightly. "Well, thank ya sir." She said her southern twang came out more.

James bit the inside of his lip. He really wanted to say more, but he couldn't. Her southern twang made his heart leap again. He wanted to be able to get to know more about her, but this wasn't the place to learn more about his colleague, he had to wait until after work. He walked over to his desk and pulled out his files that he was going to be working on all day long.

Isis took a seat in the other chair and crossed her left leg over her right leg to get her left foot off of the floor. Sure it was uncomfortable for her to do that, but it put less pressure on her knee. "So how many patients do you have today?" She asked as she looked at him.

"I got quite a few of them. Since today is your first day Dr. Cuddy wanted to ease you into everything. You'll get patients as they come in if they have heart problems." He explained to her. "That is why Dr. Cuddy said it would be fine for you to be working with me today."

She smiled a small smile. "I am pretty much a consult then?" She asked softly.

"I guess you could say that. You don't have a lot of experience with cancer patients do you?"

She looked down at the ground. "That's one of the reasons why I returned home besides missing it here." She said softly. "My mom has cancer. I wouldn't have known if Aunt Blythe hadn't called me and told me what was going on." Her mother wouldn't have said a single word to her, and that was the way her mother wanted it. She blamed Isis for a lot of things and she hated Isis.

"Your mother didn't want you to know?"

Isis shook her head. "No, she didn't. My mother kind of hates me." She said softly. "But then again Evelyn Conner gets her way."

"Evelyn Conner? She's your mother?"

Isis nodded her head. "Let me guess she's a patient of yours?"

"Yes, she is."

"She didn't say a single word about me, I wouldn't be none to surprised." She said scoffing lightly.

James didn't want to say that Evelyn Conner was coming into the hospital to be checked out by him to make sure that her treatments were working, but even with the treatments there was a high risk of her still dying. He could only hope for the best with the two of them meeting up. He hoped that it wouldn't end badly.

Isis helped James up until lunch time. The two of them went to lunch together since he was showing her around still. Isis let out a sigh of relief as she sat down.

"You're knee is bothering you?"

"Is it that easy to guess?" She asked softly.

"Yes, have you taken anything for it?" He asked as he slowly ate his lunch.

Isis poked her salad lightly. "Well, I never really take anything for the pain. I work through it." She said softly.

"You work through it? Why don't you take anything for it?"

Isis shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't one to take medication unless it was really needed. I don't really see having pain medication is really needed for me really. I guess I am strange is all." She said as she took a small bite of her salad. "If it gets too much worse I will be sure to take something for it."

"I can always prescribe you something for the pain if you want me to."

She laughed lightly. "It would be better to get it from you than it would be to get it from Gregory." She shook her head.

"I will write you something when we get back to my office and then we will go to the pharmacy and get it filled for you." James said with a smile.

She smiled. "Thank you. You're probably one of the nicest men that I've ever met." She said softly. "You like looking out after people. That's a good quality that most men don't have anymore." She said softly as she looked up at him.

The rest of lunch went by quietly and they had gone back to his office. He wrote out the script like he said he was going to and went with her to the pharmacy and got it filled. They went back to his office and were now waiting for his next patient to come in. Her mother Evelyn hadn't showed up yet, but she would be there shortly.

The door opened to his office and Evelyn walked into the room. "Dr. Wilson." She said softly. She sounded a lot tired than she normally did, but that meant that her body was slowly starting to break down or either that she didn't get enough sleep the night before.

James looked up from his file and looked up at Evelyn. He didn't know what was going to happen when mother and daughter saw one another again.

Isis looked up and saw her mother. Her eyes widened. She didn't say a single word.

"Look at what the cat dragged in. You've been gone how long and you just finally walk back through that door." Her mother hissed out at her.

Isis rolled her eyes. "Good to see you too mom." She said softly.

"No odd colored hair. You look normal for once. Why the hell are you even back here?"

Isis let out a sigh. "I'm not here to start another war with you mom. I am here since it is my first day here." She said as she looked at her mother. "But then again why would you care? You didn't care to tell me that you had cancer. I heard from Aunt Blythe that you had it. You would think that you would have stopped blaming me for what happened."

"I want you out of here. I have a private appointment with Dr. Wilson." She told her daughter firmly.

Isis let out a sigh. "Fine." She said as she stood up. She handed him the file that she didn't even get to read. She knew that it was her mother's file. "Sorry James... I will be in my office. The work day is almost over. I'll see you tomorrow then." She said softly.

"I will meet you after work is done."

"I know." She said softly. She left the room and went to her office. She hated the fact that her mother brought up the past in front of a colleague that she hadn't gotten a chance to really work with. Maybe it was best that she wasn't in there with her mother knowing that this was probably killing her. She unlocked the door to her office and went inside. She saw a few files sitting on her table that were meant for tomorrow morning. She picked them up and walked over to her desk. She placed them on her desk and sat down in her chair. Her elbows hit her desk and her head sunk into her hands. She let out a heavy sigh and tried to calm herself. Her mother was trying to get her to lose her temper and she wasn't going to allow it.

She was tired of being blamed for what happened to her father, it wasn't her fault. She looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was time to go. She put the files into her brief case and locked it. She grabbed her purse and got her keys out of her purse. She picked up her brief case as well. She heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She said tiredly. Seeing her mother had really made her tired.

James opened the door and saw that she was gathering her things together. "Hey you alright?" He asked softly. He was concerned about her and he didn't really want to admit that he was truly worried about her because it would just give even more reason for House to mock him. He noticed that she looked really tired. More tired than she was just a few hours ago. Maybe seeing her mom wasn't a good idea and now he kind of wished that he had given her some kind of warning that Evelyn was coming in.

Isis looked up at him. "I'm fine." She said softly. She was lying of course. She wasn't fine by any means. She was actually sad that her mother still blamed her, but she didn't want to tell James about it because it would just be bringing him into her problems and she didn't want to do that. It just wasn't who she was. She didn't want him to worry about her. He had helped her enough already with the pills that he had prescribed for her pain that she was feeling in her knee. She would take a pill when she got to her loft that she was renting there in town.

"You sure? You looked fairly upset."

"She doesn't like me. I think we covered that James." Isis said softly, as she walked up to him. "It's been 13 years since I last saw her." She took a deep breath. "I actually should head home. I got some unpacking to do still." She said as they walked out to the parking garage that held the work staff's cars.

"You haven't finished unpacking?"

Isis shook her head. "No, I just moved to the area earlier this week." She said with a small smile.

"Well, if you need help, I'll be more than willing to help." He said with a smile.

"Well, I am still moving things in like furniture and a few other things. I am sure that I'll get it all." She said with a smile. She really didn't want anyone to know where she was living until she was all ready moved in and situated.

James smiled. "Well..." He said softly and handed her a slip of paper with his number. "If you need any help, call me and I'll be over."

Isis smiled. "I am sure I will do that if I do need help. Thank you for showing me around today James." She said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a smile and unlocked her car door.

"Have a good night Isis."

"I will you have a good night too James."

They both said good bye and went their own ways. James went to go and see House real quick to drop something off there. Isis headed to her new loft so she could change her clothes and begin her work.

When Isis got home she changed into something more comfortable for her to wear. She changed into a tank top that was white in color, but the bra that she wore underneath it matched the green blouse that she had one that she wore earlier in the day, a pair of jean pants that were tight fitting, white socks, and tennis shoes since she was moving everything in. She grabbed a hooded sweatshirt that was from her former school The University of Texas and placed it onto one of the chairs that she had brought in before. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail so it wasn't sticking to the back of her neck when she worked.

The moving van was still outside of her loft complex. She knew that people would start questioning of why there was a moving truck still there, but she didn't really care about the truck really. The truck had gotten their this morning and she was at work all day. She had told the gentlemen that worked the truck that she would unpack it herself since she knew what needed unpacked and placed where they needed to go.

She walked over to where that she had put her mp3 player and grabbed the ear buds putting them into her ears. She had taken off her brace when she had changed into a pair of pants. She looked at the brace that was on her chair and didn't put it on. She opened the door to her loft in order to get her things into the loft and put her items in the right places. She hit play on her mp3 player and began to listen to her music.

She went out the door and walked down to the moving truck. She was going to start bringing in a few smaller boxes first before bringing some of the furniture into the loft. She opened up the back of the truck and took a few of the boxes out of the truck. She jumped down off of the back of the truck picking up the two boxes and brought them inside of the loft putting them down in the kitchen.

"**Right now he's probably slow dancing**

**With a bleach blond tramp**

**And she's probably getting frisky**

**Right now, he's probably buying**

**Her some fruity little drink**

**'Cause she can't shoot whiskey..."**

Isis walked out to the moving truck and grabbed a few more boxes. Her southern twang came out as she sang. She moved her hips lightly to the music as she sang.

"**Right now, he's probably up behind her**

**With a pool stick**

**Showing her how to shoot a combo...**

**And he don't know...**

**That I dug my key into the side**

**Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive**

**Carved my name into his leather seats...**

**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**

**Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

**Right now, she's probably up singing some**

**White-trash version of Shania karaoke...**

**Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk" **

**And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,**

**Right now, he's probably dabbing on**

**3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...**

**And he don't know...**

**That I dug my key into the side of his **

**Pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,**

**Carved my name into his leather seats,**

**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**

**Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."**

She walked up the stairs with the boxes that she had gotten out of the moving truck. She walked into the loft and put the boxes into the kitchen.

"**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,**

**'Cause the next time that he cheats...**

**Oh, you know it won't be on me!**

**No... not on me**

**'Cause I dug my key into the side of his**

**Pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,**

**Carved my name into his leather seats...**

**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**

**Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

**Oh... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**

**Oh... before he cheats..." **

She heard a knock on the door. She pulled her ear buds out of her ears and turned around seeing James standing there. "James?" She asked looking at her open door seeing the very man that she worked with.

"You said you were moving in, but I didn't know it would be the same complex as me." James said with a small smile.

Isis blushed. "Well, I didn't know you lived in this building." She said softly.

James laughed nervously. "Would you like some help?"

She looked down embarrassed. "If you don't mind helping... It's going to take me forever if I do it myself." She said as she rubbed the back of her head even more embarrassed. She was trying to make sure that she had everything in before they came and got the truck in the morning.

"I don't mind. I'm just going to go and change." He said with a smile. "I'll order out. Anything you like?" He asked her. He was curious what she liked.

"Anything is fine as long as it doesn't have mushrooms in it or sea food." She said with a smile.

James smiled. "Alright. I'll be right back." He said going to his loft which was right across from her loft.

Isis blushed when she found out that he was living right across from her. She headed back down to the truck and got a few more boxes out of the moving truck and by the time that she got back James was back at her door. She maneuvered around him to put the boxes that she had into the kitchen.

"I can help you unpack tomorrow if you want me to." He offered. He really did want to help her out as much as he could. It would give him a chance to get to know her. He liked what he got to see at work, but she was probably a lot different at home than she was at work.

"James I wouldn't want to take your free time." She said softly.

"I don't mind helping out." He said with a smile. "Besides I know what it is like to move by yourself."

She looked at him. "I take it you've moved quite a lot."

James nodded his head. "Yes, quite a bit in the last couple of years." He said as he shook his head. He really didn't want to get into what had happened. Like his third wife having an affair. He didn't want to ruin a friendship that they were going to have.

"Oh it can't be as bad as how many times I moved this past year." She said softly. She had moved countless times in the last year. She had moved four time in the past year. Three of them were temporary and now this one she hoped to be more permanent than the last three places.

They walked down to the truck and began to move everything into Isis's new home.

He had taken note by what Isis had in furniture wise what she was like. Her furniture was something very different than what he expected for a woman her age. She had two couches that were purple in color and they looked like coffins, three purple chairs that looked old fashioned, a coffee table, a desk that was odd looking, a chair to go with the desk, two lamp tables that were black, and there was her bed, which was fairly normal.

He helped her with the boxes that were left in the mover's truck. He closed the truck up and walked back inside with her carrying the last couple of boxes that were left in the truck.

Dinner had arrived and he had paid for it.

He sat down next to her on the couch that he felt very uncomfortable in.

"Sorry about the couches." She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "I had a rebel phase and grew to love them." She laughed lightly.

James chuckled lightly nervously. "Coffin couches I've seen everything now."

Isis blushed. "Not one of my best times." She said looking at the food that James had bought her. "But as I said I grew to love them and can't part with them." She said as she ate a little bit of the lo mien he had gotten her. "Thank you for buying this." She said softly.

"You're welcome." He said with a small smile. He was actually glad to get to know her. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you about your mom coming in today." He felt bad that she had to leave during a consult, but Evelyn had wanted her daughter to leave the room.

"It's fine James..." She said softly. "It wouldn't have mattered anyways." She shook her head. "If I stayed in the room it would have made the air very tense. Seeing the fact that her and I don't really get along."

"If you don't mind me asking why is that?" He asked softly.

She let out a sigh. "Well, it's not a very good story." She said softly. "It's probably one of the worst stories that anyone could hear. A story for another time." She said as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. She really didn't want to tell the story of her dad.

"Why didn't you show up for the funeral?" He asked curiously.

She looked at him confused. "What funeral?"

"John House?"

Her eyes widened. The man that was like a father to her and Greg was the second father to her. No one had told her. "Uncle John... he died?"

"No one told you?"

She shook her head. "No, no one told me that he died. When?"

"A little bit ago." He said softly.

"God..." She groaned out. She felt bad that she missed 13 years with the man that had taken over being her father.

"I take it you were close to him?" He asked her.

"Yes, I was really close to him." She said softly. "He treated me like I was his daughter." She looked at him. "Would you like anything to drink?" She asked softly as she stood up carefully. She hissed out in pain. Her knee was bothering her.

"You should sit if your knee is bothering you."

Isis laughed lightly. "I'll be fine." She said softly. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Do you have beer?" He asked her, with a small smile.

"Yes, I have beer." She said with a small smile. "I'll go and get you a beer." She said as she slowly walked into the kitchen. She grabbed two beers and walked back into the living room. She handed him the beer and sat back down opening hers.

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

"You're welcome."

The two of them continued to eat in silence.

James didn't want to ask her about why her mother hated her so much. She said that it was a story that she wasn't willing to tell and she would tell him when she was ready. "So tell me a little bit about yourself." He said softly.

"Like what?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"How about 20 questions?" He said with a smile. "We'll get to know each other that way."

She smiled a small smile. "Alright."

"Favorite color?"

"Purple. You?"

"Blue."

"Home State?"

"New Jersey. You?"

"Wasn't born in the states. I was born in England."

"Why were you born there?"

She took a deep breath. She didn't like answering that really, but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to answer that question with out her crying. "My father was stationed over there." She said softly. "That was when my mother was pregnant with me." She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing much to that story." She said as she took a small sip of her beer closing her eyes. "Your question next."

James stood up and helped her clean up the things from dinner and the beer cans.

They had gotten to know each other a little bit, but there were still things that they needed to learn about one another.

"Thank you for helping me out James." She said with a smile. "It was really nice to get everything in before tomorrow morning."

James smiled. "Any time." He said looking at her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow James." She said as she watched him leave her loft. She went to her bedroom and looked around the furnished room, but it still didn't look like her room. She was going to have to add her own touch when she had a break this weekend which would start after work tomorrow. She had started four days early and Dr. Cuddy didn't seem to mind that she wanted to start early.

She went to one of her boxes that sat in her room and opened it up. It had her night ware in it. She went through the clothes that she had for bedtime. She pulled out a long shirt and changed out of her clothes and changed into her long shirt. It went to her knees. She took her hair from it's bind allowing her wavy hair to fall freely. She rolled the blankets back and crawled into bed. She shut her light off and tried to drift off to sleep. Her thoughts were on about the work that tomorrow was going to bring. She knew that she had to be on her A game so she didn't make a mistake on her second day of work.

James took a deep breath when he went into his room. His mind was on the younger House. He was wondering why no one had gotten a hold of her when her Uncle had died. He realized that only one in House's family was Blythe that had contacted her. He had taken a guess Blythe didn't want to worry Isis about John's death. He probably would have met her sooner if Blythe had told her about John's death. He wondered why that no one told her, maybe Blythe knew that she was busy with working in Texas.

He had taken note that House wasn't very warm with his cousin. There was something else there besides her knee injury that he had blamed himself for. He changed into his night clothes and tried his best to go to bed. His thoughts were on tomorrow and getting to see Isis again. He couldn't wait to see her again and hear her southern twang even though she hid it quite well.

This is the end of chapter 1. I know it is a really long chapter. I wanted to get a lot in on the first chapter. I tried not to make it choppy. Can any one take a guess why Isis's mother hates her so much? How is Wilson going to deal with Isis's past? What will he see when he helps her make her home look more homey? What will Greg think about this new found friendship? Will he be able to deal with Wilson being friends with his cousin? How wild do you think that Isis was in her past? Yes, Wilson will come across a few photos of Isis when she was a teenager. How do you think that he will react to those photos? Anyways leave me a review and I will update shortly. I want to know how I am doing. Even though that this chapter was 16 pages of pure writing and plot.


	2. Authoress note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
